Taming Jasper
by Jlbrew28
Summary: When a rogue coven comes to town, Carlisle wants the kids to lay low. Jasper doesn't agree. Carlisle is far from pleased. Spanking.
1. Family Meeting

_**Twilight**_

"_**Taming Jasper" **_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own these characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_Time-Frame_: Pre-Bella. Set after "Masculine Pursuits" and "Remember the First Time."

_Warning: _Spanking

_**Chapter 1: Family Meeting**_

_Carlisle… _

I was deeply troubled as I drove home.

There was a rogue coven killing innocent people in nearby towns.

They hadn't made it to Forks, yet, but it was only a matter of time…

Pulling into the garage, I headed inside to be greeted at the door by Esme.

This was nothing unusual; she often greeted me at the door after work.

"How was your day?" she asked, kissing me.

"All right," I told her, allowing her to see my worry. "Where are the kids?"

She frowned, knowing something wasn't right. "In their rooms doing homework," she told me. "Why?"

"We need to have a family meeting," I told her, loosening my tie. "Get them together in the living room while I go change."

She nodded. "Of course," she said, trusting me as she always did in these situations.

I smiled. There were times she amazed me…

Giving her a quick kiss, I headed upstairs to change.

After pulling on my most comfortable (and worn, I might add) pair of jeans and my favorite (most comfortable, though definitely faded) sweater, along with my almost-had-it pair of sneakers I descended back downstairs to find everyone in the living room.

The kids had equal looks of puzzlement on their faces, all except Alice and Edward.

Our eyes met as I entered the room, and I knew she had seen what was going on. I knew Edward also knew because he had read either my mind or his sister's; either they both were already aware of what was happening.

"They're headed this way," my pixie-like daughter told me, causing her siblings and mother to look at her and then at me.

I sighed.

"I was afraid of that," I told them, glancing at each other them. "There's a rogue coven in the area."

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked, worriedly.

Her voice was slightly higher than usual. This often happened when she was upset.

"One of the victims was brought to the hospital today," I told them, "and after I examined the body—confirming my suspicions—I spoke to the local sheriff. He informed me there had been other such 'attacks', though they believe it to be the work of a rabid wolf or some other wild animal."

"What do we do?" Jasper asked with an intense look in his eyes. "Confront them?"

I shook my head firmly on _that_ idea. "Absolutely not," I told him.

"That would only lead to more trouble. We lay low for now. Hopefully, they will change course and head somewhere else."

"And if they don't?" Jasper asked, stubbornly. There was a feral glint in his eyes.

I sighed. Jasper not only had trouble with our diet at times, he also had trouble with the fact that we did not solve our problems by fighting.

In the coven he was 'born' in, fighting was natural as breathing, but that was not our way and Jasper well knew it.

I stared him down, until he looked away. I hated doing it, but in this matter my word had to be law.

Our lives, our family, and our home depended on it.

"Then we hope and pray they only kill what they need and move on," I told him, sadly.

I glanced at all of them, knowing they knew how I felt. I hated the thought of innocent people being killed, but there would be no way to protect everyone in Forks should the coven come here.

"In the mean time, all of our activities must be restricted," I told them, sternly. "For you all, that means school and home. Understand? We can not risk them discovering us…otherwise it _will_ lead to a confrontation and we do not know exactly how many of them there are."

I could tell by the looks in their eyes that none of them liked the plan, but I knew they would obey it; there was only one of them I feared wouldn't.

"Whatever we do," I said, eyeing Jasper, "_no_ one is to attempt to go near them. Is that understood?"

One by one, they all nodded. Jasper was last and his gaze met mine.

I saw the defiance in his stare, the feral instinct to protect what was his, but in the end he nodded as well.

"All right," I told them, slightly relieved. "You all go back to your homework. I'll come up to see how you all are doing in a little bit. Give you some pointers."

They all groaned, of course. Human or vampire, teenagers _hate_ homework.

One by one they headed back up the stairs. Jasper was the last in the line and for a brief moment he turned to look over his shoulder at me.

I couldn't quite read his expression, but it still worried me.

After all, as much progress as I had made with the boy over these last fifty years, I still had not quite 'tamed' him out of his feral ways.

Esme wrapped her arms around me from behind, and I turned to wrap my arms around her, pulling her close.

"You're still worried," she said, putting her head on my chest. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," I said, smiling, "but I can't help it. I'm a worry-wart, remember?"

Emmett had called me that a few years ago, the last time we had encountered a rogue coven.

It was the truth, so I couldn't very well scold him for it. Esme had, though.

My wife smiled at me. "Maybe so," she said, "but you're my worry-wart."

I grinned, leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

Oh, how I loved this beautiful vampire wife of mine!

As we sat down on the sofa to watch the evening news, I couldn't quite let go of the main thing that was worrying me.

You see, it wasn't so much the rogue coven that was bothering me…but Jasper.

_Please, Son, don't do anything rash!_

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	2. Reconnaissance

_**Chapter 2: Reconnaissance **_

_Jasper…_

I was pissed at Carlisle, I'll admit.

I did not like hiding when I could be fighting; it just wasn't my way and never had been.

It was that instinct to fight or die fighting that had allowed me to become one of the youngest majors during the War Between the States.

I also didn't like the fact that we couldn't do anything until these rogues passed on through.

There was this really great book that I'd been waiting on and it was due to arrive at the Port Angeles' mall's bookstore any day now.

I sighed, unable to concentrate on my Trig homework.

Alice looked over at me from where she sat on the floor, doing her Algebra homework.

No matter how often I insisted she use the desk that was in our room, she always sat on the floor.

She said it was more comfortable; and given the fact that the chair we had was an antique and made of hard wood, plus my ass usually was numb after sitting in it for an hour I had to agree with her.

However, being the true Southern gentleman I am, I always sacrificed my comfort—or at least my butt's comfort—for my lady.

I grumbled under my breath, still unable to concentrate. This time, Alice stopped chewing on her pencil and looked at me.

"Either you're having indigestion or something is bothering you," my dear sweet Alice—who could be really _un_-sweet when she chose—said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have not had indigestion in a hundred and fifty years," I told her, indignant, "and even then I did not make much noise about it."

She giggled. "I'm sure you didn't have to," she said, impishly. "You're stomach did it for you, and back then they didn't have indoor plumbing!" She giggled again.

I scowled at her. _Leave it to me to bond with a wanna-be comedian!_

"I don't like this," I told her, hoping she'd stop if she realized I was serious.

She nodded; her giggling fit over with. "I know," she said, "but you heard Carlisle."

"Yeah, I heard him all right," I grumbled, sourly, "I just don't agree with him."

She looked at me, sharply. "You aren't thinking of disobeying him, I hope," she said, her voice quiet. "Do you know what he'll do to _you_!?"

I winced. I had a _very_ good idea what our adopted vampire father would do to me—or more precisely my ass—if he found I had disobeyed him.

"I didn't say I was," I told her, "I just said I didn't like his plan."

She sighed, obviously relieved. "And like he said, for all we know they could be—" she trailed off, her eyes going very wide.

I had seen that look upon her face enough to know what it meant. She was "seeing" something".

I was in the floor beside her in a second. "What is it?" I asked, breathlessly. "What did you see?"

"They've changed course," she said, her voice barely a whisper, but thanks to vampire hearing I heard every word. "They're in the woods just outside Forks!"

I growled low in my chest, every feral instinct within me rising to the surface to defend my territory and the territory of my family.

Alice stood up faster than I could blink. "I have to tell Carlisle," she said, and turned toward the door.

I was on my feet in an instant, grabbing her wrist. "Wait, Alice," I told her. "Not yet."

She turned to me, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why not, Jasper?" she asked. "He needs to know."

"I didn't say _not _to tell him," I told her, "I just said to wait."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why?" she asked. "What are you planning?"

I grinned. "Just a little something from my army days," I told her. "It's called reconnaissance—I'm just going to take a little run in the forest to see what our 'guests' are up to. That's all, and then I'll come straight back."

"Carlisle will be furious," she told me, knowingly.

I nodded. "Carlisle doesn't need to know," I told her, giving her a pointed look.

Alice looked away from me. Though she could when she needed to, she hated lying to our adopted parents—especially Carlisle.

I think it has something to do with being "Daddy's little girl" or something feminine like that.

It could be quite annoying at times—like now.

"I don't know, Jasper," she said, hesitantly. "What if they catch your scent? You'd be all alone against however many of them there are."

"I'm a good fighter, Alice," I reminded her, "besides, I'll be extra careful. Stay far enough away so they can't catch my scent, but close enough to see and hear them."

Alice bit her lip, still undecided.

I sighed. "Please, Alice," I said, giving her my best puppy dog expression. "I _need_ to do this. If I'm not back within an hour, then you can run and tattle on me. Okay?"

She looked offended. "I would never do that," she exclaimed, stubbornly.

I chuckled, pulling her to me. "I know, love," I told her. "All I meant is if I'm not back you can call in the cavalry—meaning Dad. Okay?"

She smiled. "I like hearing you say that," she told me. "Carlisle loves it, too."

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda like it myself," I told her, smirking. "Remember, give me an hour?"

She nodded. "I promise," she said, "unless I 'see' something."

"Deal," I told her, kissing her passionately. "I love you, m lil' darlin'."

I very rarely let my Southern roots show, but this was a special occasion.

She smiled. "I love you too, my fightin' man," she said. "Be careful."

I went to the double glass doors that we all had in our room, an outlet to the forest beyond our walls, and opened them.

I looked back over my shoulder. "Always am, baby," I told her, grinning. "Always am."

With that, I leapt out the doors and was soon making my way through the trees.

Though there was no moon tonight, I didn't need it to see my way.

Vampires have excellent night vision, kind of like an owl, so there was no need to worry about stumbling.

I raced through the trees as if they were flat road underneath my fast moving feet.

I have to admit, Edward is the best at this of all of us…but I'm definitely a close second.

I loved to run, always had, and at this moment—with my feral instincts in full control—I was in my element.

I let the sounds of the forest drift away, turning inward as I concentrated on my quarry.

Soon, I had their scent and I heard the dimness that I knew to be their voices.

As promised, I remained a safe distance from them. I made sure I was up wind, rather than down, so that there wasn't a chance they could catch my scent.

There were four of them, two men and two women, probably a couple of pairs of bonded mates. They wore assorted clothing, ranging from what could only be called 'threadbare' to more elegant tailored garb.

I couldn't really tell who their leader was, but I could certainly make out what they were saying to each other.

They were planning their next kill. The two females had spotted a man they wanted to taste (literally), but the two men wanted to keep it low key—go for a group of teenagers late at night.

I listened some more, hoping they would make a decision so that we would have time to protect whoever was their intended target.

Unfortunately, before that happened, I was suddenly attacked from above.

Something hard and fast hit me in my shoulders, sending me skyrocketing towards the ground.

I landed hard on my stomach, my face embedding itself in the mud. _Wonderful!_

"Hey, Roger," a loud male voice called out, "come have a look see what I found!"

Vampires heal quickly, but even so falling from as great a height as I had, left me a little bit dazed.

I looked up to find the skinny, bald vampire wearing only a pair of pants, smiling wickedly at me. On his feet he wore rather large combat boots.

_Must have steel in 'em, _I thought as I got to my feet ready for a fight.

Suddenly, the other four I had been spying on surrounded me. All wore expressions of evil delight.

If there was ever a time I wished I could vomit again, it was now.

How could I have been so stupid? Of course, they would have a look out.

Rogue covens _never_ trusted anyone—not even their own members trusted each other, except for bonded mates—and they _always_ kept a sharp eye for any potential threats.

"Hello there, boy," the tall man with red hair and beard, who wore an old-fashioned tailored jacket, said. "We weren't expecting any company tonight."

"Your quite the handsome one," the blonde female, whose rather large breasts looked like they were about to burst from the too small shirt she was wearing, crooned lustily at me.

"If you like pups," the other female, a dark haired Goth, who looked at me like a bug that needed to be squashed.

"Pups can be quite fun to play with," the third male, a blonde wearing ripped jeans and a shredded _Metallica_—obviously he and the Goth girl were bonded, said with wicked sneer.

"Hey," the bald male that had hit me complained, "I found him. I get to be the one to rip him apart."

I tensed, my body automatically preparing for a fight. If these bastards thought I was just going to lie down and die, they had another thing coming.

The one called Roger moved so fast I barely had time to blink before his fist collided with my head, sending sideways into a nearby tree.

One of the females was on me before I got the chance to move, aiming a kick that put the pointed toed of her knee high boots right in my gut—a kick that would have made any professional football player envious.

I groaned as I flew through the air, hitting a branch and once again plummeting to the ground.

_Damn, they're fast,_ I thought as I got back to my feet and went on the offensive.

Unfortunately, before I could attack, five dark shapes dropped down from the trees to surround me.

Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie formed a pentagon around me.

My siblings were all tense, prepared for a fight, but Carlisle remained calmed—simply staring the leader with an intense expression.

The one called Roger signaled and his four members came to him. They were all tense, obviously expecting a fight.

"I'm afraid this territory has already been taken," Carlisle spoke to them, calmly.

"Really?" the one called Roger said, his voice like poisoned honey. "I hadn't realized…"

"We don't broadcast it," Carlisle said, still speaking in a calm even tone, "for obvious reasons. We like to keep a low profile, more or less. We we're perfectly willing to allow you to go on your way…"

"So, you did not send the pup there to spy on us?" Roger asked, nodding his head at me.

"No," Carlisle, glancing back over his shoulder. "My son got that notion all on his own."

I gulped. I suddenly wished they _had _ripped me apart.

Roger nodded, seemingly to understand. "You should teach him better," he said, sniffing.

Carlisle grinned. "I intend to," he said, a sharp edge to his voice that only I seemed to detect.

He purposely allowed me to sense just how _pissed _off he was at me.

I gulped again. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"May we still go on our way?" Roger asked, raising an eyebrow. "The lad is unharmed, and he was in fault—not us."

Pure rage came off of Carlisle then, but it wasn't directed at me. Roger obviously didn't realize how close he was to being ripped apart by my adopted father.

If there was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with one of Carlisle Cullen's kids.

"Of course," he said, out loud. "So long as you do not—feed—on your way out."

"Understood," Roger said, glancing at his coven. "Let's move." Then he was gone. The others followed.

The others relaxed, as did Carlisle. He turned around. "Follow them," he instructed. "Keep your distance, but make sure they leave without hurting anyone."

The others nodded and were gone. I didn't even try to follow. I knew his instructions weren't for me.

He stared at me a moment. "Let's go home," he said, quietly. "Your mother is worried."

I nodded, and followed him.

He was blocking his emotions from me, but it didn't matter. I already knew the important thing.

I was in _huge_ trouble.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


	3. Consequences

_**Chapter 3: Consequences**_

_Carlisle…_

I was angry, I'll admit.

More than that, though, I was disappointed; disappointed that Jasper had disobeyed me, disappointed that he gave me his word and then broke it, but most of all disappointed that he did not trust me to protect our family.

We arrived back home, and Esme practically smothered the boy in hugs and kisses, and then started scolding him for scaring us all so badly.

"I'm sorry, Mama," I heard him whisper to her.

Despite my annoyance with him, it made me smile.

He sounded so much like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I reminded myself I had to be the stern father now, rather than the amused-at-his-antics father.

My son had deliberately disobeyed me, and it had very nearly cost him his life.

I did not think such 'antics' were amusing.

Before I got down to our discussion and his punishment, however, the doctor in me had to make sure that he was all right.

Vampires might heal quickly, but that didn't mean they still couldn't sustain an injury—in fact they could.

We might be ageless and long lived, but contrary to popular opinion we're not _immortal_—if we were nothing would be able to harm us (such as fire) and no one (not even the strongest of our kind) could rip us apart.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked him, concerned.

He shook his head. "No, sir," he answered, automatically. "My stomach still a bit sore from that bit—uh—female's kick, but I'll be all right."

I nodded, relieved. Now, unfortunately, came the unpleasant part: the consequences.

"Let's go up to my study, Son," I told him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "and talk."

He nodded, looking resigned, and headed on up. I cast a glance over my shoulder at Esme as I followed, she nodded encouragingly at me.

She knows how much I hate having to be the disciplinarian—though I never hesitate when I need to be.

We entered my study and I stepped in front of Jasper, leaning on my desk. "First of all," I began, "I want you to know that Alice didn't 'tattle' on you."

He nodded. "I know she wouldn't," he said, "I told her that."

I nodded. He and Alice had a very deep bond, one I was very thankful for.

"However, she did have to tell us where you went," I continued. "She had a vision of them ripping you apart (he winced at that, I noticed) and came running to me. She was _very_ upset, Jasper."

The look on his face was pure guilt. It was twisting his insides to know that Alice had seen something that horrible.

I sighed. "Why, Son?" I asked, bluntly. "Why did you disobey me?"

He looked down at his shoes. "I just…um," he stammered, "I…that is…I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes and reached out to lift his chin. "Yes, Jasper Lee," I told him, sternly, "you _do_ know."

He gulped. "I…I didn't trust that you knew what you were doin'," he said, shame-faced. "I thought we should confront them, make them leave our territory—they didn't have no right to be here!"

I nodded. "You're right, Son," I agreed with him, "they didn't have any right to be here, but did _you _have the right to go confront them on your own?"

He looked back down at his feet. "No, Sir," he admitted, "but I wasn't gonna confront them. I was just gonna watch 'em."

"Either way," I told him, "it was disobeying my instructions to stay away from them, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir," he answered, quietly. He knew he was guilty, he wasn't about to deny it.

"Then you know I'll have to punish you, don't you?" I asked. This was the part I always hated.

He looked up at me with a mournful expression. "Yes, Sir," he said, his voice clear and sure.

I nodded, stepping away from desk. "Drop your pants, Son," I instructed him, sternly, "and bend over my desk."

His eyes widened, and I could understand his fear. This was only the second time I had ever had to punish him, but what he did nearly cost him his life.

As I said, I take my children's safety _very_ seriously.

He obeyed, unfastening and letting his jeans fall to the floor. He bent forward over my desk, placing his head—shamefully—in his arms.

I placed a hand on his back to hold him down, but rubbed soothing circles into it as well.

I may have been about to spank him, but I still loved him and I wanted him to know that.

"You could have been killed tonight, Son," I spoke, allowing him to sense my distress and fear for him for the first time.

"I know, Daddy," he spoke, his Southern drawl thick with emotion. "I'm sorry."

"I know, Son," I told him. "I'll take care of it."

With my other hand, I pulled his underwear down past his thighs. He hid his head again.

Raising my hand back, I brought it down hard across his bared backside. He hissed at the searing pain I knew I had just inflicted.

Setting my jaw, I raised my hand back and brought it down again.

I began spanking rhythmically, concentrating on the upper part of his buttocks and the lower under-curve, the two most sensitive areas, while at the same time spreading a few smacks evenly over both cheeks.

I was hard on him, harder than I had hoped I'd ever have to be with him.

I hated every second of it, but it had to be done.

Jasper _had_ to tame the raging feral instincts within him; otherwise one day it would get the best of him.

I would _not_ let that happen to my quiet, empathic, sensitive child who went out of his way to help any of his siblings, and fought against his 'up-bringing' everyday so that he could attend school.

All my children hold a special place in my unbeating heart, but Jasper's place was especially important.

I continued to spank his bared bottom, hard.

After the fortieth smack, he couldn't keep quiet any more.

"P-Please, Dad," he hissed, crying tearlessly into his arms. "I-It won't happen again, I swear."

"I know it won't, son," I told him, delivering a couple of more swats to his under-curve. "I won't let it happen again."

I then delivered the last swat, aimed a center of his butt, making it the hardest of the lot.

It brought him up on his toes, hissing and sobbing at the same time.

The sight twisted in my gut, and I quickly pulled up his underwear and lifted him off my desk.

Turning him around, I pulled him into a tight hug. His head was nestled to my chest and his arms wrapped around mine.

"Shh, shh, Jasper," I whispered, sending soothing feelings at him, "I know, I know. It's over now, and you're forgiven."

He continued to sob a few more minutes and then got control of himself.

He pulled away from me, and then bent down to pull his jeans back up.

He looked me squarely in the eye then and said, "I am sorry, Sir, and it won't happen again. I swear."

I smiled, shaking my head at him. "I thought we had gotten past this "Sir" business?" I asked him, teasingly.

He glanced down, a small smile on his lips. "Uh, sorry, Dad," he whispered.

I chuckled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. I lifted his chin so that they we were looking each other in the eye.

"You're grounded for the rest of the week," I told him, firmly, "and that includes your car keys."

He nodded, and dug into his pocket for them. He handed them to me without a word or grumble.

"Jasper," I told him, gaining his attention again, "I love you."

His eyes widened at that, but then he looked down at his feet.

"I love you, too," he whispered, though I still heard him quite clearly, "Dad."

I smiled, and again I pulled him to me for a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," I warned him, quietly yet firmly. "Got it?"

He smirked. "Oh, Ah got it all right," he said, reaching back to rub his backside.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Uh huh," I reminded him, "you won't even feel a thing in an hour."

"But until then," he said, smirking, "I think I'll lay on my stomach."

He headed for the door. "Jasper?" I called after him, remembering something.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around.

I smiled. "I'm proud of you, Son," I told him, again allowing him to feel my sincerity.

"What you did tonight was very brave—not too bright, but definitely brave."

He smiled back, a genuine smile that we rarely saw on his eternally young face.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, and then headed for his room.

I sighed, but then I felt arms wrap around from behind and glanced over my shoulder to find a certain pixie-like girl there.

I noticed my open window and realized how she must have entered. She lifted up on her tip-toes to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for, Sweetheart?" I asked her, curiously.

Not that she ever needed a reason to show affection, of course…

"For being such a great dad," she told me, and then headed out the door to join her bonded.

I smiled. "Thanks," I whispered, "for being great kids."

My family was my world and I would not give them up for anything or anyone…

…even they did need taming every now and again.

After all, wasn't that what fathers were for?

The End.

T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T—W—I—L—I—G—H—T


End file.
